finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick O'Bannon
Nicholas "Nick" O'Bannon is the main protagonist and visionary in The Final Destination. He is a college student from McKinley, Pennsylvania and a survivor of the McKinley Speedway accident. Nick was the tenth and last survivor of the crash to die. Chronologically, he is also, as of now, the last survivor to die in the entire film series overall. Biography Nick was resided in McKinley, Pennsylvania. He is the boyfriend of Lori Milligan, friends with Hunt Wynorski and Janet Cunningham and they attend college together. Nick doesn't know whatever he should do the responsible thing by starting a career, or should go off and experience life. He and his friends are watching the race at the McKinley Speedway, for their college break. ''The Final Destination'' Nick and his friends are at the McKinley Speedway to watch the race. Cowboy Jonathan Groves sits in front of them, and Lori politely asks him to move, and he does so. As Nick begins seeing omens on the speedway, he suffers a premonition that it will crash. He starts seeing the same omens in his premonition and sees the car that's going to crash, realizing that they have to get out of here. However, Lori, Janet and Hunt don't listen to him and a stir is caused. He gets into and fight with Andy Kewzer and accidentally spills beer on Carter Daniels, and a bunch of people leave. As Nick tells the people about the crash that's going to occur, the disaster in the speedway did really happened just like in Nick's premonition before they witness Andy's girlfriend, Nadia Monroy, being obliterated by a tire. Nick, Lori, Hunt and Janet are at the cafe, after they witness the crash earlier. They are shocked over the incident and watch the news on the memorial at the McKinley Speedway. Lori decide to go the memorial in the McKinley Speedway to pay respects for the people who died here, as Nick joins with her. He and Lori arrive at the memorial and meet security guard George Lanter, who becomes his friend and then are confronted by Carter, who blamed George for his wife, Cynthia's death. That night, as Nick and Lori begin to sleep, Nick sees a vague vision on someone dying in a tow truck. The next day, Nick and Lori witness the news on Carter's death yesterday in George's n eighborhood. Nick notices the same signs in his vision on Carter's death. After Samantha Lane died, Nick and Lori explain to Hunt and Janet about Death's plan on the survivors cheating death, after they researched on the previous disasters (North Bay Bridge, Flight 180, Route 23, Devil's Flight). They tried to convince Hunt and Janet about this, but they don't believe them and leave. He and Lori went back to the speedway to find out the order of the survivors in the speedway, before they are caught by George. In the security office, George helps Nick find the other survivors in the security cameras. They find Andy, who falls victim to a freak accident. Nick, Lori and George then find out that Hunt and Janet are next. Lori and George race to a car wash and save Janet from being skinned alive by a rotating brush, but Nick arrives too late to save Hunt at a pool. Later on, Nick and Lori visits George's and find him trying to commit suicide but is unsuccessful. George explains to them on a deep depression on losing his family in a car accident and decided that he will accept his death, but Nick and Lori convince him not to give up. They then think that saving Janet defeats Death, and they celebrate. There days later, Nick is going to prepare a vacation after Lori and Janet go shopping at the mall. As Nick packs up the stuff, the news of Jonathan, the cowboy at the speedway, being alive at the speedway after he suffers a coma. Noticing that it isn't George's turn but Grove, Nick contacts George to find Jonathan, but they arrive too late as he is crushed by an overfilled bathtub. Nick fails to save George, who was hit by an ambulance earlier and notices that the girls are next. He races to the mall and goes to the under constructed theater where the explosion starts and he tries to stops the fire. However, the burning ash flew though another pile of gunpowder, igniting it. A nail gun falls causing to shoot nails at Nick's right arm. He tries to break free, but in vain, the trail of fire almost leads to a tank of combustion, but Nick uses a long plywood on fire to stop it. The water sprinklers stop the fire, preventing the explosion. Death Two weeks after the events that took place, Janet, Lori and Nick met with each other in a coffee shop about vacation plans. Whil e there, Nick saw several clues (Red Herrings) foreshadowing their deaths and told them that they weren't safe. Suddenly, the scaffolding next to the coffee shop falls over and blocks the road. A truck is unable to avoid the scaffolding and turns sharply, driving right into the coffee shop and running over Nick, Lori, and Janet. In skeletal vision, Nick is hit with the side of the truck and is launched into the wall, which cracks his skull, and presumably causing a hemorrhage. When his body falls to the floor, blood flows out of his head and mouth, and his teeth are knocked out and bounce everywhere, one of which hits the camera. Signs/Clues *After Samantha dies, the driver of the lawnmower loses a tooth. *While Car 6 was in pit stop, the number 666 is shown (a number 6 on the car and two number 6 flags which forms 666) *After Hunt's death, Nick spills a cup of coffee on a newspaper in his house. The newspaper had an article in it mentioning three teenagers who were killed in a store when an out of control car crashed through a storefront window where the three teenagers were at. *The cafe that Nick and his friends are in is called "Death By Caffeine". *A chalkboard on the wall of the cafe reveals the shop's beverages all have gimmicky names based on Death, such as "Iced Mocha Fatality" and "Knockin' on Death's Door Latte" *Before sitting down, Nick bumps into a homeless man, who Janet had earlier given spare change. He owned a dog named Browning. *Nick sees a photo of the pool where Hunt died. *Nick sees a woman reading about the movie Love Lays Dying in a magazine. *Nick notices the TV is turned onto a speedway racing match. *Nick sees a scratched out sign on the table saying "IT'S COMING", and beneath it says "IT'S HERE", which can also be seen in each and every one of Nick's premonitions briefly. *Before entering the shop, Nick warns a construction worker on the scaffolding one of the pipes needs to be tightened. This was probably the cause of it falling over in the first place. *Before meeting the aforementioned construction worker, a bus with the number "180" can be seen passing by. *Lori says that she and Nick will be traveling to Paris, which was where Alex and his friends were planning on going to until their flight exploded. *In the refrigerator on Death By Caffeine, there is a sticker of Hice Pale Ale, it is the brand of beer in Final Destination 2 ''& 3''. *In Final Destination, Alex and Clear are talking about Death while drinking coffee and Alex saw a bus reflection on the window of the coffee store while Clear asks if they will choke to death. While Nick, Lori and Janet are drinking coffee in a shop a truck crush on them and before Nick entering the coffee shop, a 180 bus cross the street. *It is quite possible like Nick himself said that they were always meant to die in Death by Caffeine and not the McKinley Speedway. *While in the shop, the Homeless man approaches Nick, thanking him for saving the people in the mall. Nick says that "He was just in the right place, at the right time." In which, the Homeless man tells him "that is all it takes..." *If you look closely at the truck that ends up killing him, you'll see that it doesn't appear to have any headlights. Appearances *''The Final Destination'' (portrayed by Bobby Campo) *''Final Destination 5'' (archive footage in ending credits) (portrayed by Bobby Campo) Trivia *In the script of The Final Destination, he is described as: NICK O'BANNON, 20-24. *Nick's name may have been "Tom" originally. This can be inferred by the fact that, on several occasions in the official script, there are misspellings of words where "TOM" is replaced by "NICK" (e.g. "Automatically" is changed to "AuNickatically", "Bottom" is changed to "BotNick") implying that the writer, or the editor used a "Find and Replace" program, but ended up replacing everything rather than the names. *In the alternate ending, Nick finds Lori and Janet in the mall. He tells them it's not over, but he can fix it, and runs off with Lori and Janet chasing him, but they get caught in the crowd. He enters the theater construction site where the fire is, and grabs a propane tank. He decides to sacrifice himself and jump off the building from stories above, creating an explosion when he landed on top of a police officer's car that read "180" and sets off the mall alarm. Everyone in the mall has to evacuate and they are all saved from the disaster. Lori is then seen with Janet, crying and mourning, where Janet convinces her he's a hero for saving everyone. They think they have beaten death just like Clear Rivers and Alex Browning. However, just as Lori says "the chain is broken" a broken metal chain falls from the sky, where Lori picks it up out of curiosity. A moment later, they are crushed by a falling platform, leaving Lori's hand behind, holding the metal chain. *The ending scene where Nick, Lori, and Janet are in Death By Caffeine is very similar to the Train 081 scene of Final Destination 3. Death manages to group the remaining survivors, and Nick (Wendy) sees omens that Death is still after them, and is paranoid, while Lori (Kevin) and Janet (Julie) are not worried and believe that the have truly defeated Death. Immediately after, Death strikes, and kills Janet first (Julie), then Lori (Kevin), and finally Nick, (Wendy). *Nick is one of two visionaries who sees a second major disaster. Other one is Wendy Christensen. Nick sees the Springfield Centre Mall explosion and Wendy sees the Train 081 crash although Nick was able to stop the disaster while Wendy couldn't. *Nick's death is the first death shown in the closing montage in Final Destination 5, along with Lori and Janet's deaths. Ironically, his death at the beginning of The Final Destination during the premonition is also shown as the last death in the montage, while his actual death at the end of said movie is shown as the first death in the montage. *Nick is the only visionary able to survive two major disasters. *Nick is the only survivor and visionary of the series able to help more than a hundred people. O'Bannon, Nick O'Bannon, Nick O'Bannon, Nick O'Bannon, Nick O'Bannon, Nick O'Bannon, Nick O'Bannon, Nick O'Bannon, Nick O'Bannon, Nick O'Bannon, Nick O'Bannon, Nick O'Bannon, Nick O'Bannon, Nick Category:Smashed Category:Characters With Alternate Deaths Category:Final Destination (series) Category:Crushed